User blog:Teddy Picker/Skyrim- What I've Done
Someone had to do it, so here goes. I made my character, Lord Death (I'm garbage at cool names, don't make fun!). He's a Nord, and I've put most of my perks into restoration, one handed, and arching. Restoration mainly because healing during battle is extremely beneficial, and I don't have to buy massive amounts of potions. Archery because it's oh-so-useful against dragons, and one handed for obvious reasons. I may start putting more perks into Smithing because I'd love to smith Dragon Armor. For my first playthrough I decided not to use the fast travel function, as I feel it takes away from the core element of the game, which would be exploration. I've hit level fourteen, and without spoiling anything, all I will say is that I've progressed past the Elder Knowledge quest. Dragons slain: 8. I've been using steel armor with a horned steel helmet, not really for effectiveness but more for cool looks. I've been using an Orcish Bow, and an Orcish sword. Rather than commenting, I'd love to see blog posts similar to this, although commenting is fine. : Update #1: Beat the game, I was very impressed with the ending. Now I'm just finishing all my side quests, and looking for more. I'm now using Dwarven Armor, it's pretty good, along with a Forsworn Sword and Bow. : Update #2: While fighting Alduin for the first time, I traveled to the top of the Throat of the World, and lo and behold, I found a unique pickaxe! If you play Minecraft, you'll get the reference. Also, I switched to a Glass Bow, it's been working quite well. Oh, and I found a dog you can have follow you around, Meeko, he's awesome! : Update #3: Bought the house in Whiterun purely for safe storage reasons, smithed a set of Daedric armor, a shield, a bow, and a sword, and massacred an Orc settlement southeast of Windhelm. I got to Legate in the Legion quest line, and ascended to level 28. : Update #4: Finished the Legion quest line and captured Windhelm. It was very satisfying, if I do say so myself. I also smithed another Daedric sword for dual-wielding purposes, and became a member of the circle in the Companions, thus allowing me to become a werewolf. It's alright, but I think it was kind of weird that you ''had ''to become a werewolf to join the circle. : Update #5: Ascended to level 31, I now wear Arch Mage robes and one of the dragon priest masks, so it looks pretty awesome. Dual wielding Daedric maces, and trying to level up my destruction, conjuration, etc. Also collecting dragon scales and bones for a set of armor, although I prefer Daedric. I also found out you can name things that you enchant, hmmm.. ;) : Update #6: Started the Dark Brotherhood quest, if you haven't found it, the ultimate reward is 20,000 Gold (unless my friend is just trolling), so definitely worth it. Kills have been relatively easy to get so far, save for the blacksmith Beitild, who earned me a 1,040 Gold bounty. Category:Blog posts